


The Revealing Secret

by JCarter



Series: The Lovers [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarter/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jude discovers a secret that Connor has been hiding from him, what will he do to make sure that Connor is always at his knees for forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revealing Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second installment of The Lovers series. I hope you enjoy it.

Jude watched from around the corner as he saw his boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend talking about something that seemed important.

"Why did you break up with me Connor." Daria asked 

"I can't tell you." Connor said knowing that he had to respect Jude's wishes. 

"Why can't you tell me. I mean is it my fault." Daria asked emotionally as she stalked closer to where Connor was standing. 

"No it's just that I don't won't to hurt you." Connor said trying to leave but couldn't when Daria pressed her body up against him making him very uncomfortable. 

Jude looked at the scene with fury bubbling inside him. 'What was this girl thinking messing with my bae.' He thought as he made his way over to them.

"So I wasn't good enough for you in bed." Daria said.

"What did you just say." Jude asked surprising them both. Daria backed away from Connor coming up to face Jude.

"Your friend or should I say boyfriend took my virginity then broke up with me." Daria said turning back around to see Connor looking down completely guilty. 

"Yeah why don't you tell your boyfriend yourself Connor." Daria said before walking away. Jude sighed before walking up to Connor lifting up his face to see tears forming. 

"Why didn't you tell me Connor." Jude said softly. 

"I thought you would break up with me." Connor said clearly upset with the entire situation afraid that Jude might leave him. 

"Connor that was before me and you got together. Yes I'm hurt that you didn't tell me but I still love you. Nothing is going to change that okay." Jude said.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Connor said leaning his head forward. Jude placed his hand up stopping him.

"How about I take you home and show you how much I forgive you." Jude said pulling at Connor's arm. 

"That sounds so much better." Connor said happy to still have his Jude with him. He knew he never wanted to lose Jude as he was the best thing that ever happened in his life. He was his true love. His soulmate.

"You're mine Connor." Jude whispered in his boyfriend's ear as he continued to ease his erection in and out of him. Connor nodded in approval as couldn't find the right words to say as he felt himself being stretched open. 

"I want to hear you say it." Jude said as he nibbled at Connor's sensitive nipples. Connor made a grunting noise as he bucked his hips upward. Jude smiled at this slapping Connor's ass loving how Connor's mouth dropped.

"Say it Connor." Jude said as he pulled out then forced his way back in hitting Connor's G spot making the boy scream.

"I'm yours okay. I need you please." Connor said practically begging at this point. Jude leaned down and kissed him as he pumped up his speed loving how Connor held on to him. 

The only thing heard outside the door was the bed banging against the wall and two teen boy's screaming out as their orgasms hit.

**Author's Note:**

> A third part will be coming soon with even more surprises.


End file.
